Desert Moon Shadow
by annependragon
Summary: X over with Transformer with some of our favorite Joes coming along for the ride. Flint/ Lady Jaye. Sequel to story Test of Trust; some glimpse of Joes. AU, Sorry so short and so late. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Desert Moon Shadows

Sequel to Test of Trust

Author's note: Happens after ROTF; does contain some of the characters from the New G.I. Joe fic and some from the cartoon and comics that I just love and were not in the film. My own OCs of course. A special shout out to Barb 1 on her journals on my two favorite Joes. Reading them is what got me motivated to write this. Un betae'd all.

Disclaimer I don't own G.I. Joe or the Transformers. Only own Aryanna and Obernon and the twins Winnshot and Trigger.

The carrier was taking them back to the shores of the United States, Optimus was a bit happy about the change of locations and sad that the same time but he knew it must be done their Indian Ocean base had be compromised. Sadly they would not be returning to Diego Garcia any time soon at least not all of them as a team; Optimus knew he needed to talk to Major Lennox as to where they were going. They needed to change their tactics now that the Fallen was gone but Megatron and Starscream were still functioning and out there some where.

As night was falling on the westward traveling carrier. Optimus stayed on deck in his alt form . Slowly working directing his nano systems to fix all the dings and scratches to him armor. While is other systems also slowly repaired the smaller damages that had not been fully repaired yet. Optimus sensed Major Lennox approaching before he even appeared to his scanners. " Good evening, Major" Optimus opened his driver side door for the Major .

"Optimus" As Will climbed into the Autobot leaders cab; " Galloway is going to have a fit when he finds out that soon he will have no say in what NEST does or have anything to do with the Autobots refuge on Earth."

" You have talked to someone higher up in the chain of command then. Where are we relocating too?"

"I have an idea for a place but with a ear in the sky so to speak I don't want to check on it until I have a secured line."

" To whom did you want to contact? "

Will rubbed his hand on his neck, " I was thinking of Aryanna Fairborn actually. She still has access to the base in the desert right? And some of other Autobots have been staying there and helping out. And from your description the place is huge."

" That is correct, I believe that it would be good for the moral of all concern with NEST also."

Meanwhile back in the US

Aryanna paced back and forth while on the phone with a certain US General, " General Hawk yes it would be fine if you wanted to temporary move some of the Joes operation to the Oberon base. …. Yes I understand there are just some current resident that I need to be assure will not be ……. Yes that would be fine General I see you and your team then." Groaning Aryanna closes the phone, as she looks up see Barricade on his way over to her.

" Is there anything that we can do?"

" Stay in your alt forms til I figure this team out would be nice, but I can't really in good conscience ask any of you to do that. I'll figure something out maybe just give them full access to part of the base and make Oberon monitor and give warning when the come near other section might work."

" I understand, Aryanna. If you have need I am here to pounce ideas off of as you say."

" Thanks Cade, I might just do that. I know I couldn't have us be lucky enough to get my cousin and his group. Not that I know what his groups mission really is, but still at least I know he might listen and understand. His girlfriend I know would. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/radio communications/

_//Autobot private communications//_

_Sorry still don't own them, Hasbro does and Paramount. Sighs._

Aryanna, sits her with her compatriots after their latest battles with Fallen. They tale was almost unbelievable if it hadn't have come from them . "Wow that is some tale Optimus. So Sam is going to be heading back to school and I need to pulls some strings to keep Bumblebee on campus with him is that it?"

Optimus turns to Aryanna, " If it is within your power to do so, yes that arrangement would be highly appreciated."

"I'll set it up first thing in the morning as it were." She glances at the skyline noticing its definitely in the pre dawn hours. She turns back to her companion. "You look a bit worn out there Optimus."

"Indeed, where is this "other team" you spoke of that is to arrive?"

" Have no clue Hawk I believe was keeping things as vague as possible to try and keep me on my toes I think. I'm just hoping they are "open minded" and I don't have to break some heads; I would prefer that we can all work as a team even if we're are all different units. I know if my cousin in among them he will accept all of you. Some of his co worker will probably be drooling since some are major sci fi freaks so to speak."

"Star Trek fanatics."

" Exactly"

_Elsewhere on base_

"Ratchet would you calm down, Barricade will bring the other terror twin as soon as he get an alt form you know that," Says Chromia trying to calm the med-bot down a few degrees.

"It can't be helped, just knowing that they are both going to be here and pranks and damage in going to be on the increase I have to be prepared."

" Ratchet they are your younglings, I don't think they will listen to anyone not even Optimus once they are reunited. Ironhide on the other hand will probably be threatening Sunny just to keep him away from our younglings. "

"You really didn't need to remind me of that Chromia."

_In the convoy_

Flint was driving the lead Hummer accompanied by Lady Jaye and Breaker. Thankfully they hadn't seen anything literally for several hours that was out of the norm of the drive out to the desert base. Glancing in the rearview mirror, he watched the rest of the convoy make their way over the hill behind him. Breaker had his laptop opened checking their current location to the coordinates that Hawk has given them at least for the rendezvous point. As the crest the last hill approaching the coordinates, Flint put his arm out the window to signal they were approaching the base. Two cars sat in the road up ahead of the convoy, one a mustang police car the other a chameleon painted corvette.

Barricade flashed his lights at the convoy to signal he was the destination contact. He fired up his engine and turned effortlessly around in the road followed by the corvette. /Aryanna we have made contact proceeding back to base./

/10-4 , Barricade we'll be waiting for you./

Flint followed at a distance. Not quite sure what to expect, he had only been with the Joes for a year before the base attack in Egypt. He and his partner Lady Jaye had just gotten back from a mission and now were to be reassigned to yet another base . He glanced back at Breaker who was typing away on his laptop in the backseat. Duffel bags filled the hummer along with their chosen weapons at within easy reach. Beside him, Lady Jaye was tapping her fingers to a tune she was playing on her mp3 players. Flint grinned to himself knowing she was on full alert. Looking back out the windshield he saw the mustang flashed its light bar and headlight then saw a white owl, flaps its wings from a nearby cactus as the set of stone doors opened up to admit the vehicles and the convoy of Joes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/radio communications/

_//Autobot private communications//_

_Feedback is always welcome let me know how I'm doing either way. I can officially say I've gotten my first flame. Optimus, Barricade, Flint with the rest of the Joes and myself had a nice little bar b que. Man was that good. As I've stated in other fics and now is this one I make nothing. Just playing with them. Don't currently have a beta so all mistakes and boo boos are mine and mine alone. _

_Disclaimer : Sorry still don't own them, Hasbro does and Paramount. Sighs._

Driving down the long darkened corridor they only thing that Flint could truly see what the taillights of the mustang police car. As the convoy entered the large room they all noticed several unique vehicle sitting off to the side. The mustang police car pulled in next to another police vehicle and topkick GMC truck. The main lights all powered off as the last of the Joe vehicles entered the main area. Some auxiliary lights came on not truly enough to make out anything but the silhouette of the vehicle in front area. Another silhouette stepped out from behind the Peterbilt tractor, Flint noticed and was heading in his general direction. He gave his team the signal to be alert but not take action. Watching the individual walking almost floating towards him since the hooded figure had a long cloak on he waited until they got closer and stopped before him. Petite fingers emerged from the side of the cloak taking back the hood to expose a face that Flint knew almost was well as his own. "Aryanna?!?!?"

" Welcome to the base of the Forgotten, Warrant Officer Fairborn." Aryanna said with a smile.

Stepping up to her, they embraced each other, "Good to see you again, cousin."

"Likewise." A foot tapping on the concrete could be heard both Fairborns turned to the sound. Breaking the embrace.

Aryanna turned to the rest of the team that had just arrived. " Welcome Joes, the entrance to your left is the tunnel to the motor pool. The yellow door through the motor pool you will find your assigned room. All are marked with your names and have computer access for your laptops. We'll all meet in the café in one hour for the grand tour." All the Joes but Flint, Lady Jaye and Breaker started up their vehicle and took them to the motor pool so they could check out their quarters.

As the last of the Joe vehicles disappeared into the motor pool large bay door closed and sealed with a hiss of air being released. " Area secure commander" said Oberon.

"Thank you Oberon make note if they need anything."

"Acknowledged."

Breaker looked around in awe, after hearing the voice. He turned to Aryanna, "Is that a ?"

Lady Jaye giggled behind her hand at Breaker, she had rarely seen him this flabbergasted.

Aryanna smiled. " That was the voice of the base AI, I'll show you more about him later, since you will be working with him." Turning to Flint " These are the soldier you trust the most then."

" Aryanna this is Lady Jaye she is out best covert ops officer and the one that is making a great impression of a fish is Breaker our tech and communications officer. And I trust both of them with my life."

"Coming from you, Dash that is huge. Could you back you vehicle up to near the entry tunnel." The words no more left, Aryanna's mouth when Breaker jumped into the seat and back the vehicle up. As Breaker walked back over to his two companions . " In case the need ever would arise I need individuals outside of myself and the NEST group that know of this just in case. This secret is never to be spoken of unless we are all together. Now each of you will receive a injection of specially designed nanobots that will form a communications link to what I'm about to show you. If you have any reservation you can leave now.'

Flint and Breaker both looked at Lady Jaye. "What??" Lady Jaye gasped.

"Nothing." they both said in unison.

"Believe me it won't hurt a bit." Aryanna turned back to the mass of parked vehicles ,"They are all right Optimus."

With that the flamed Peterbilt rolled a bit forward of the other vehicles, with no motor running. All three Joes stand stunned. All three Joes were in awe of the transformation process.

" This is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots."

"Greetings Joes."

Still in a semi state of shock, the two of them waved. Breaker was just speechless. Flint seemed to come to his senses the fastest . "Hi"

Prime pointed to Breaker still acting a bit like a fish, " This is the sci fi fanatic to which you were referring earlier."

Trying to hold back from laughing Aryanna, nodded yes to Optimus.

Optimus then went on to introduce to the Joes all members on the base. They Joes couldn't believe to truly what they were seeing. But accepted it all the same.

(Would have gone thru all the intro but I'm sure I'll be referring to them at some point, ducks throwing stars and daggers.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

/radio communications/

_//Autobot private communications//_

_Feedback is always welcome let me know how I'm doing either way. As I've stated in other fics and now is this one I make nothing. Just playing with them. Don't currently have a beta so all mistakes and boo boos are mine and mine alone. _

_Disclaimer : Sorry still don't own them, Hasbro does and Paramount. Sighs._

Flint walked with Aryanna down on the corridor leading to the mess hall. The Joe unit on base had been out of several mission since coming to the Forgotten base. And the Autobots were still a secret to all but three of them. Which given the antics of some of the Joes was amazing to say the least. As they approached the doorway to the mess, they witnessed Lady Jaye dive out into the hallway and quickly get behind the way as to avoid a blobby substance that had been heading her way. Aryanna and Flint exchange a sigh and a shake of their heads before they were able to get up beside Lady Jaye to find out what was the reason that started the latest food fight.

Flint sighed again before asking the dreaded question, " Do I even want to know?"

" Not really, believe me something about bets and volleyball and god only knows what else." She peeked into the mess to where she had been sitting. " I just hope my laptop survives, I was almost done with the mission report for Hawk."

Aryanna glanced at Flint then Lady Jaye, " I'll have Oberon remote in and save your data."

Lady Jaye smiled, " I keep forgetting about that. I'll ask him." Touching a small globed earring " Oberon this is Lady Jaye could you remote into my laptop and save the report I was working on."

" Acknowledge it is done, the file will be located on the server in your secured file access."

"Not sure if Sideswipe liked being stuck playing a "normal" car but he helped me a great deal. I treated him to a wash and wax when we got back."

' I'm sure he enjoyed that. Guess I'll face the music and attempt to put a stop to this. Whom should I yell at first or aim for the most."

" The two in the left far corner they started it."

"10-4" As Aryanna stepped around Jaye and headed right into the line of fire. Mash potatoes were flying everywhere, with gravy and all. Looking around to where Jaye had mentioned the conspirators where. Aryanna narrowed her eyes looking at the two. They weren't Joes and they were not her personnel. Ah seven hells it was the holoforms of Skids and Mudflap. Clinching her jaw she pointed at them they knew they were in for it now. " You two from and center." Hanging their heads the walked up to Aryanna. As they stopped in front of her, she said in a very low whisper that she knew very few besides the Autobots could pick up," Report to Prowl and Barricade" They were literally shaking as they made their way out of the mess and into the Autobots bay.

_Sorry for the cliffy, make sure the next part is ready to go by this time next week I'm going to try for weekly updates. Have a great weekend all. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

/radio communications/

_//Autobot private communications//_

_Feedback is always welcome let me know how I'm doing either way. As I've stated in other fics and now is this one I make nothing. Just playing with them. Don't currently have a beta so all mistakes and boo boos are mine and mine alone. Just remember this is AU or very _

_Disclaimer : Sorry still don't own them, Hasbro, Paramount and IDW Publishing . Sighs. Thanks to Frog1 for pointing out one of my boo boos hope this works better. _

Previously, Aryanna whispered that she knew very few besides the Autobots could pick up," Report to Prowl and Barricade" They were literally shaking as they made their way out of the mess and into the Autobots bay.

In the Autobot bay Barricade and Prowl were studying some gathered intel on the latest movements of the Decepticons and were debating the best course of action to taken when Oberon chirped twice to get their attention. "Mudflap and Skids are on their way to you both; Aryanna discovered them provoking some of the Joe team into a food fight in the mess."

The brothers just groaned looked at each other and started doing rock, paper, scissors. To decide whos turn it was to deal with Mudflap and Skids. Prowl smirked after winning, at least he didn't have to deal with the twins this time. Barricade groaned and headed toward bay door to watch their holoforms come in and find out where the twins were actually hiding.

As the twins entered the bay door, the immediately noted the large form standing in the shadows and gulped visibly. Barricade was tapping his one toe strut, he knew it made the twins nervous so he used it to his advantage. Their holoforms vanished, but off behind some crate against the far wall nearest the door, Barricade heard the twins coming back on line from being in their holoforms. Making his way over to the crates he saw the twins stand up and hangs their heads. "You are both lucky that Aryanna arrived when she did you do both realize that." the Twins nodded their heads almost violently. " Now after the Joes have left the mess you two are going to scrub it clean in your holoforms with toothbrushes." Both twins gasped. As Barricade gave them an evil smirk.

"But tha is unhuman man."

" No its not, I've witnessed this particular punishment being given to some soldiers on this very base. You'll survive it I assure you. And I will be watching to make sure you do it to my specifications." With that Barricade walked away from the twins.

Elsewhere on the base, Breaker was meeting up with Flint, Lady Jaye and Aryanna. "Flint I have some news for you, Scarlett and Snake-eyes are going to be assigned with us for awhile." The Breaker got a grin on his face, " Plus, some of the group with be leaving to join up with Beachhead's group on a mission in the snow belt."

"Yes, no more weird PT around the base and through the desert," said Lady Jaye.

Flint just sighed, " Set it up Breaker. And com me as soon as they arrived."

" Will do." with that Breaker was off for the communications room.

Barricade met back up with Prowl after telling the twins their punishment. "Wonder if we can use that as blackmail to keep Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in line." Prowl tapped his chin.

"Oberon"

" Yes Barricade, may I be of assistance. I can provide you with footage of the 'Blackmail" would you like closes and audio as well."

Barricade and Prowl grinned at each before Barricade answered the base AI.

" Audio and video would be greatly appreciated Oberon. If you are able. If not its not a big deal."

" It would be my pleasure."

Breaker came to the mess hall later that afternoon with getting through the door with his clearance card for the higher security measure that was in place due to the clean up. He carried two cameras, a microphone as back up. As he got to the doorway, he saw Lady Jaye standing there with Flint, Aryanna and Barricade in his holoform. The Former decepticon wore his black hair back in a leather tie, his piecing green eyes watching the twins like a hawk or eagle watches its prey. As Breaker approached the group he also saw Prowl heading their direction along with Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide. The Autobots at the entry way to the mess. The twins could be seen just getting ready to start their clean up with several toothbrushes laying on a table nearby. Barricade walked into the mess with all the other onlookers filling in the gaps in the door way so their was no escape. Ratchet cleared his throat, " And just so you don't try to blink out as the human would put it this little gadget will keep your holoforms here until I turn it off;" the medic said with a grin.

Mudflap and Skids looked crestfallen at this revelation. With a sigh they grabbed several toothbrushes off the table and went to the bucket of soapy water sitting on the counter.

Breaker handed Lady Jaye one camera and Aryanna the other, he kept the microphone. Flint stood at the doorjam talking in a shushed voice to Optimus. As Barricade walked further into the room to the twin better under control and focused on their task.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been quiet and not posting. RL serious puts a damper on plot bunnies. Prowl and Barricade let the plot bunnies out so this chapter is dedicated to them mostly. Still don't own them seriously double dratted glitch. If I did most of my latest issues wouldn't be an issue. Was jamming out in my car and saw a few too many new black ford Mustangs and a Peterbilt. Listened to the TF2 soundtrack.

Aryanna held a simple piece of paper in her hand, even though the orders on it were going to get quite interesting indeed. Flint had seen her walk in to the command area but when she didn't move for a bit and just stood there he got up from his desk and headed over to check on her. Flint waved his hand in front of her face getting no real response removed the paper from her hands. Reading it he started laughing , that got her. She glared at him.

" So now you just are told to rock out the troops and you get stage fright oh what til I tell everyone one else; plenty of fodder for good pranks out of this one."

" You say one word and I'll have Optimus hang you from the nearest redwood tree got it?"

"Yes, so you are going to need a Boardman and some roadie right?"

Groans, " Yes and some band mates, you up for the challenge?"

"Always, Bass guitar ok with you?"

" Sounds like a plan. I'll send you the music we'll get together and practice later, need to find Bumblebee, Optimus, Barricade and Prowl plus anyone else that wants to volunteer."

In their holoforms the Autobots meet Aryanna and Flint in the main hanger, they noticed a raised stage on what looked like two flatbed trailers. " Autobots," The Autobots all turne to Prime he just shrugged his shoulder her tone sounded a lot like his own. " Here is the deal so to speak I've been ordered to a base for a USO type show for the allied troops. And I wanted to know if any of you wanted to come along in both of your forms to help out. Vehicle forms getting there and setting up and such Holoforms for the performances. And sightseeing around the area. Anyone in?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't kept my promised about regular updates, RL bites and so does lack of cash.

Instead of listing the lyrics for every song that is reference I'm going to just list which ones were "performed" and you can better envision what Aryanna does on stage. If that works for you. Most are from the Revenge of the Fallen soundtrack . Well some of them anyway. Enjoy still wish I owned anything besides Aryanna but of well.

Aryanna takes the blackened stage behind the temporary curtain. The drum beat starts with "New Divide by Linkin Park". Aryanna just lets the drumming beat take control of her actions as she sings the song to the troops that they were performing for. Hoping she does the song justice. Closing her eyes occasionally to really feel the song. She walks the stage using her hands to better illustrate the feeling in the lyrics. Taking a small breather to get a sip of water before launching into "Nickelback's Burn it to the Ground"

Getting the troops into the song wasn't hard but interesting to watch as Aryanna glances at the edge of the curtain where the holoforms of Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl stood watching this being their first concert as it were. She then looked up at Flint as he got into being the drummer. Usually he did bass guitar but left that for one of Aryanna troops to fill this time.

Aryanna walked the stage getting the crowd into it and asking how they were enjoying the show so far.

Ironhide was so far enjoying watching this concert so far they firepower behind the fireworks were impressing him so far, for human technology that is.

"We're going to do a bit of a flashback now." Aryanna walked over to the keyboard that had be unoccupied prior by to this song. A Young man came out on the stage and began to sing. " Aldo Nova's Fantasy"

After that song wrapped up the young man left the stage. Aryanna stayed at the keyboard and started on "Linkin Park's What I've Done" Optimus looked over as the pyrotechnics were going off at Ironhide's face he had not seen him this fascinated by anything in quite some time. As the song ended the stage lighting graduate came back up to what is had been before the concert had begun.

"You've been a great and now for the main reason you all came here tonight. It is my humble pleasure to announce that one the only Cruisers." The lead singer came up and gave Aryanna a kiss on the cheek as Flint and the rest of the band came down to the main level of the stage to meet her. Aryanna and the group to a reunited bow and left the stage heading for the Autobots that had come with them.

Lady Jaye tossed Flint and Aryanna some towels as the rest of the band disappeared from sight. " Well if it worked here it should work now as a cover so where are we headed next, Prowl?"

"Major Lennox mentioned that we would be received our the next orders when we returned to base. "

"Works for me"


End file.
